Victoria Harper
Victoria Grayson is played by Madeleine Stowe. Biography Victoria is the second wife of Conrad Grayson and the mother of Daniel and Charlotte. Victoria will stop at nothing to protect her social status and ensure that her children live up to their fullest potential. Her net worth is $4.7 billion dollars. As of 2011, the reigning Queen of the Hamptons social scene has been married to Conrad for twenty-five years. They married in 1986. Although she seems to love her children very much, Victoria clearly favors Daniel while always finding a reason to chastise her daughter, Charlotte, as seen in the pilot. So far she dislikes Emily dating Daniel. Season oNE *It would be revealed during one of Victoria's supposed secret sessions with her psychiatrist, Dr. Michelle Banks, that she was never close to Charlotte and admitted that she was a mistake, which the sessions would make its way to Victoria Grayson's 15th Annual Mother/Daughter Gala for Mental Health for everyone, including a devastated Charlotte to hear. *Long ago, she had a affair with her husband's business associate David Clarke, in which she, her husband and their friends set David up for murder, which landed him in prison and later died. In subsequent episodes, Victoria's vulnerable side is revealed and contains deep anguish and self-loathing for what she has done to the man that she really loved. In a flashback, Victoria attempted to approach Senator Tom Kingsley, who was the prosecutor in the David Clarke Trial, that she had proof that would exonerate David, but her husband, Conrad, got to Kingsley and persuaded him that Victoria is trying to free David because he is in love with him. It also helped that Conrad promised Kingsley a successful political career if their plan went well. *Nevertheless, his daughter would be institutionalized thanks to Dr. Banks, bounced away in foster homes before doing a stint in Juvenile Hall for an undisclosed crime, and now she and their friends are unaware that David's daughter Amanda now known as Emily Thorne, is taking them down for her father's death and destroying her family. *She lied about a miscarriage after signing a prenup and her divorce lawyer got fake doctor reports to claim it was real. Trivia *It's strongly implied Conrad and Victoria had a affair when he was still married to his first wife. Then Victoria lied about being pregnant to marry him. *Ironically she had a affair with David Clarke when she learns years later that Conrad was sleeping with Lydia. She filed for divorce along with blaming irreconcilable differences stating David was the "only" manshe had ever love. *It's strongly hint and amused by many fans that Victoria's daughter Charlotte could be by David. *When Victoria learn 'faux' Amanda was back in town she told Conrad not to do anything to hurt her implying she'll not hurt David's daughter or anything ties to him. As seeing in Victoria's flashbacks David spoke highly of his daughter leading Victoria not to harm her. Ironically Emily hates Victoria for framing her dad and ripping her apart from him. Memorable Quotes Victoria: I see a pretty girl with cheap shoes and limited social graces. Victoria: Sometimes I wonder if having a second child was a mistake. Gallery Victory.jpg Stolen laptop.jpg Vic Lydia.jpg Vic Ash Em.jpg Rain.jpg Lydia.jpg Lover.jpg Victoria.jpg Hug.jpg Va.jpg Video.jpg Mini me.jpg Fight.jpg Betrayal (Revenge episode).jpg Argue.jpg Two-faced.jpg Doc.jpg Category:Characters Category:Grayson Family Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1